yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood
Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood is the third episode of the second season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery A long time ago, in a faraway land, legend tells an extraordinary tale of courage and friendship. So, It's up to Mickey Mouse and his friends to team up with the heroic Robin Hood along with his trusted companion Little John and his devoted band of merry men as they conjures up one famously funny and daring deed after another to outfox the greedy Prince John and bring happiness to the residents of Sherwood Forest. Plot The Movie began/Whistle Stop In the beginning in this movie, Alan-A-Dale was narrating the story as he begins his Whistle Stop. Oo-De-Lally/Meet Robin Hood and Little John In Sherwood Forest, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewy and Louie, Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie, Launchpad McQuack and Jiminy Cricket meet with Robin Hood and Little John, The two outlaws living in Sherwood Forest, where they rob from the rich and give to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham, despite the efforts of the Sheriff of Nottingham to stop them. Prince John has arrived/Mickey and the gang joined the scam Just then, Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss arrive in Nottingham on a tour of the kingdom. Knowing the royal coach is laden with riches, Robin and Little John rob Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers. As Mickey and his friends rob the rich with Robin and Little John, Prince John became embarrassed and sucks his thumb. Mickey and his friends joins Robin Hood's Merry Men/Getting help from a few friends Later, Robin and Little John showed Mickey and his friends around their hideout as they offered them to join his band of Merry Men. At last, They excepted it as they get help from their friend from Toad Hall, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat and Mole. The Sheriff of Nottingham patrols the town/Robin Hood's birthday appearance Meanwhile, The Sheriff of Nottingham takes pleasure in collecting funds from the townsfolk including hidden money from the crippled blacksmith Otto and a single farthing from a young rabbit, Skippy, who had just received it as a birthday present. However, Robin Hood, disguised as a beggar, sneaks in and gives back some money to the family, as well as his hat and a bow to Skippy in honor of his birthday. The Gathering of Mickey Mouse, Robin Hood and their Merry Men/Mr. Winkie joins Prince John Meanwhile in Robin Hood's hideout in Sherwood Forest, Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood gathered some of Mickey's friends to be a part of Robin's band of Merry Men. As for Prince John, He was visited by Mr. Winkie and his gang of weasels as they join him to revenge. Skippy and his friends meets Maid Marian and Lady Kluck/Thinking about Robin Hood ???, . Marian ????. The Upcoming Archery Tournament/Robin and Mickey plans to enter for their ladies Prince John's plan to capture Robin Hood/Testing the disguises The Archery Tournament begins/Friar Tuck stopped Sir Hiss/Robin wins the tournament The Big Setup/Crashing the Execution/Robin, Mickey and their friends make their move Love/The couples out at night/Long Live the Heroes/The Phony King of England Prince John's biggest threats/Not in Nottingham/Friar Tuck arrested A new scheme to capture Mickey, Robin and his friends/Hanging Friar Tuck A jailbreak for the kingdom/Releasing Fire Tuck and the poor people Trivia *This is when Mickey and his friends meet Robin Hood and all of this friends for the first time. Scenes #The Movie began/Whistle Stop #Oo-De-Lally/Meet Robin Hood and Little John #Prince John has arrived/Mickey and the gang joined the scam #Mickey and his friends joins Robin Hood's Merry Men/Getting help from a few friends #The Sheriff of Nottingham patrols the town/Robin Hood's birthday appearance #The Gathering of Mickey Mouse, Robin Hood and their Merry Men/Mr. Winkie joins Prince John #Skippy and his friends meets Maid Marian and Lady Kluck/Thinking about Robin Hood #The Upcoming Archery Tournament/Robin and Mickey plans to enter for their ladies #Prince John's plan to capture Robin Hood/Testing the disguises #The Archery Tournament begins/Friar Tuck stopped Sir Hiss/Robin wins the tournament #The Big Setup/Crashing the Execution/Robin, Mickey and their friends make their move #Love/The couples out at night/Long Live the Heroes/The Phony King of England #Prince John's biggest threats/Not in Nottingham/Friar Tuck arrested #A new scheme to capture Mickey, Robin and his friends/Hanging Friar Tuck #A jailbreak for the kingdom/Releasing Fire Tuck and the poor people Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225